Solo di Te Amo
by LEEC
Summary: Belgica se siente precionada por que Español, en mas de 2 años, el no le ha dicho "Te Amo". Mientras eso ocurre, el Hispano tiene otras en la cabeza, una de ellas es una sorpresa para su Belga. Pesimo sumari, pero denle una oportunidad. UA. SpaBel Week. Dia 3: Demostracion.


Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Bélgica y España.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

 **FanFiction.**

-¿En verdad jamás te lo ha dicho Manon?

Manon* hablaba con Elizabeta* por teléfono:

-No, jamás, y eso me molesta.

Manon se encontraba en su casa después de un agotador día en el Trabajo, por eso le alegraba poder sacar un poco de tensión con Eli:

-Eso es obvio, ¿ya cuanto llevan juntos?

La chica pelirrubia dudo, estiro las piernas y se acostó por todo lo largo del sofá de 3 plazas café:

-Llevamos ya 2 años.

Del otro lado de la línea se formó un silencio incomodo:

-Es tan extraño…, Antonio* siempre me pareció muy…, expresivo por decirlo de algún modo.

-Lo sé, me hace sentir poco valorada, tal vez exagero Eli.

La magiar al otro lado de la línea volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos, pensado en que decir:

-Tal vez solo espera el momento correcto para decirlo…, o lo quiere hacer de tal manera que sea especial.

Manon lo considero unos minutos: Antonio era muy efusivo y amistoso…, y un novio increíble, aun que tenía pequeños defectos.

Soltó un suspiro hizo volar un pequeño cabello de su frente y continúo:

-Pues tal vez sea si…, Toni es muy directo en esas cosas, pero le gusta hacer las cosas importantes Grandes, Asombrosas…, sabes a lo que me refiero Eli.

-A eso me refiero…, Pronto debería decírtelo.

La chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas y lazo rojo en su cabello contemplaba fijamente el Techo de su sala de un blanco inmaculado mientras pensaba:

-Eso espero, pero dime, ¿Cuánto tardo Roderich* en decírtelo?

Del otro lado de la línea la húngara lo pensó unos segundos y después se escuchó una risilla, algo reconfórtate para la belga:

-Mi Rod tardo más o menos lo mismo que tu Toni, tal vez incluso 3 años Manon.

La voz de Elizabeta era tranquila y calmada, parecía darle alegría hablar de aquello. Manon giro su cabeza del techo y contemplo su sala, que era de un tamaño nada despreciable un color rojo que era muy agradable a la vista.

Las paredes y sus muebles estaban repletas de retratos y foto de ella, su familia y amigos, pero su atención se centró en una sola foto. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla, y sin pensarlo mucho le pidió a su amiga de cabellos castaños al otro lado de la línea:

-¿Y cómo fue Eli?, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Era ella misma, con ropas ligeras, tal vez por el caluroso verano mediterráneo, besando tiernamente las mejillas sonrojadas por la sorpresa de un apuesto chico de piel morena, ojos castaños y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan brillantes como los de ella:

-Era tarde, -Empezó a narrar la magiar con una voz que denotaba alegría al contarlo- casi anochecía, Rod había estado todo el día encerrado en su estudio, trabajando con su piano. Yo entre en silencio, sin querer molestarlo, quería tomar una cerveza con él para que descansara un poco…

Eli se detuvo unos instantes, como quería recordar el resto. Mientras tanto Manon aun contemplaba embelesada la fotografía. La sonrisa de sorprendida y hermosa de Toni era lo que más le gustaba:

-…, Me vio, con una sonrisa en su cara, agotada después de tantas horas ante ese piano de cola larga. Nos sentamos juntos y sin hablar de nada importante empezamos a beber…,

A Manon siempre había amado las historias románticas, por eso escuchaba sin interrumpir a su amiga:

-…, Terminamos, juntamos la tazas y el cerro su piano. Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta y de la nada él me miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y me dijo, casi susurrando: "Te Amo…, no sé qué haría sin ti".

Manon no pudo evitar decir un fuerte "Ahhhh, que tierno" a su amiga, un poco sorprendida que aquel austriaco tan frio en el exterior pudiera ser tan dulce con ella:

-Ahhhh, que tierno, no creía que Rod pudiera ser Tan…

-¿Dulce?

Completo su amiga, terminando la frase de Manon con una risilla al final:

-Mi Rod está lleno de sorpresas Manon, te sorprendería lo Tierno que puede llegar a ser.

Manon no lo dudaba, después de todo: ¿Cómo podría tener tan enamorada a su amiga de no ser así?:

-Espero que Toni haga algo así.

-Bueno, todos los chicos tienen maneras distintas de Expresarse, Toni encontrara la manera de decirte…, algo que te dejara sin aliento y con lágrimas de felicidad.

Esta vez fue Manon quien soltó la risilla:

-Que Dios te oiga Eli.

Eli se quedó callada unos segundos, pero rápido le recomendó:

-Deberías intentar darle la oportunidad a Toni para que te lo diga, ya sabes, crear un ambiente, algo que le haga decirlo.

La belga escuchaba con sumo interés la recomendación:

-¿Y cómo debería hacerlo?

-Solo hagan algo especial, o diferente a lo común, algo que haga que Antonio se envalentone para decírtelo, o cree la atmosfera que el busca para hacerlo.

Manon sonrió. Eli tenía toda la razón, Toni debía esperar el lugar y el momento para poder decirlo…, Solo era cuestión de crearlo:

-Gracias Eli, Te debo uno.

La magiar al otro lado de la línea también sonrió:

-Cuando quieras.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad Antonio y sus 2 amigos tomaban un descansó de su trabajo en la oficina:

-Arthur* es un tirano.

Dijo el chico hispano de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que respondía al nombre de Antonio, para después perderse en sus pensamientos:

-Esta amargado por que no encuentra novia y por eso se desquita con nosotros.

Se burló uno de sus amigos de cabellos largos rubios y ojos azules:

-¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros que no pueda conseguir novia el muy inútil?, Solo quiere hacernos sentir miserables.

Se quejó el tercer amigo, albino de nacimiento con unos ojos rojos penetrantes y un cabello corto y blanco como la nieve.

El trio estaba detrás del edificio donde trabajaban en el centro de la capital, tomándose un descanso para poder fumar algo y alegarse de si jefe de cejas pobladas:

-Creo que estaba enamorado tu linda rubiecita de ojos verdes.

Menciono el Francis* mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo ponía entre sus labios. Gilbert*, sentado en un bote de basura y soltando una nube de humo de sus labios bromeo, con una sonrisa diciendo:

-El muy bastardo solo esta celoso por que no se aventó antes.

Los tres rieron. Toni estaba recargado junto a la entrada trasera del edificio, mirando a ratos por la ventana como vigilando. De hecho estaba inusualmente callado.

Al francés, algo preocupado, le dio una corta calada a su cigarrillo y llamo al hispano:

-¿Antonio?

No hubo respuesta, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos:

-¿Antonio, estas bien?

Volvió a llamar, pero aun sin respuesta:

-¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A TONI!

Grito Gilbert, dando un fuerte zape en la nuca a Toni con el cigarrillo entre los dientes y una nube de humo salía de sus labios:

-¡Y eso por que fue!, ¿Ahora que hice?

El galo y el prusiano* rieron con fuerza, casi ahogándose con el humo del tabaco en la garganta:

-Nada…, nada, solo…, solo es que eres muy gracioso.

Dijo Gil, jadeando y casi cayéndose de los botes de basura donde estaba sentado. Al hispano no parecía hacerle mucha gracia:

-Mejor olvídalo…, mejor dinos: ¿Cómo te esta yendo con esa linda novia tuya?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Manon, Manon Di Rupo.

Apresuro a contestar Antonio. Le parecía casi inconcebible que alguien olvidara ese nombre:

-Sí, ella, ¿Qué tal esta?

El hispano dudo unos instantes:

-Creo que…, bien supongo.

Se podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz:

-¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

Bromeo el albino mientras arrojaba una colilla de cigarro a la calle y pensaba en sacar otro:

-Pues, no lo sé, creo…, creo que Manon está…, Enojada.

-¿Enojada?

Preguntaron el rubio de cabellos largos y el albino de cabellos cortos al unísono:

-Solo lo creo…, siento se ha vuelto algo distante, más dispersa…, aunque otros días es como siempre, la verdad no lo entiendo.

Sus amigos lo miraron fijamente algo extrañados:

-¿Qué ocurrió?

El chico hispano lo pensó un momento, acomodando las ideas en su cabeza para que sonaran coherentes:

-Ya les dije que no lo sé, hace uno meses que esta…, diferente…, como…, no lo sé…, como si esperara algo.

-¿Algo?

Pregunto el prusiano mientras miraba la hora y desechaba su cigarrillo a medio consumir:

-La verdad no sé qué es…, pero voy a darle algo igual de bueno, estoy segundo que le encantara.

- _brillant*_ Antonio, ¿y que puede ser?, debe ser algo asombroso para aquella linda chica.

El rostro Antonio mostro una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque de manera algo enigmática:

-Es una sorpresa…, aunque si sale como debe de ocurrir tú y Gil serán los primeros en enterarse.

El picaporte junto al español empezó a moverse, asustando a aquel Mal Trio:

-¡Así los quería ver Trio de Inútiles!

Grito una poderosa con un marcado acento inglés voz después del sonido del azote de la puerta, que casi golpea al hispano:

-Ya íbamos para haya Arthur, aparte aún nos queda un rato más.

Defendió el prusiano, que guardaba a toda prisa su cajetilla en sus pantalones:

-Ohhh, entonces solo un rato más…, en ese caso no les importaría quedarse un rato más después del trabajo y adelantar los reportes para el próximo mes un poco más, ¿verdad?

Se podía sentir el odio emanando de los 3 amigos y la gran satisfacción de del inglés de haber causado eso en esos 3:

-¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo, Vándalo?

Arthur, impecablemente vestido y arreglado soltó una risa cínica, dándoles la espalda y entrando en la oficina de nuevo:

-No olviden cerrar cuando terminen su rato más de descanso.

…

El hispano miraba el reloj de manecillas colgado en una de las paredes de la oficina, el cual apuntaba las 8:30. Hora de salir:

-Desgraciado.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras revisaba una gigantesca torre de documentos frente a él y veía al causante de todo ponerse su abrigo para salir:

-Recuerden que esas cifras deben estar perfectas y correctas para mañana a primera hora…, y tampoco se olviden de cerrar cuando terminen.

Bromeo dejando las llaves sobre un escritorio y saliendo de la oficina, cerrando la puerta y burlándose en voz baja del ese Trio de Idiotas:

-Estoy seguro que esto cabe abuso laboral, ¿Nos podremos quejar con el Sindicato?

Dijo el prusiano, que empezaba a estudiar las cifras e ingresar los datos en la computadora frente ha el:

-No lo creo…, aunque está bastante cerca, quizás podamos demandar.

Bromeo el hispano, dándose de topes en la pared de su cubículo, por el otro lado el francés tenía otras ideas:

-¿Y si mejor nos desquitamos?

Amos voltearon a verlo:

-¿Qué propones?

Preguntaron al unisonó:

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, y yo creo que revisar su oficina es una buena manera de empezar.

Y sin tener que decir nada más, Francis y Gilbert se pararon de sus respectivos cubículos y se dirigieron a la oficina privada de Arthur:

-¿No vienes Toni?

-Ahora voy, tengo que llamar a Manon y decirle que voy a llegar tarde.

-Como quieras… ¡Francis!, Creo que guarda su computadora en el librero.

El par se alejó un poco y Antonio aprovecho para marcar a Manon:

-¿Hola?

-Hola Manon, soy Toni.

-¡Genial!, ¿ya vas a casa?

Como si ella lo viera, Antonio negó con la cabeza:

-Ojala, el Bastardo Cejudo me está obligando a hacer horas extra a mí, Gil y a Francis.

-Ohhh…, mala suerte, ¿a qué horas saldrás?

Antonio reviso de nuevo la gigantesca pila de papeles frente de él, soltando un suspiro cansado:

-De aquí no salgo antes de 11 Manon, me pidió las cifras de los próximos 3 meses.

-Lo siento, entonces supongo que no vendrás a cenar hoy.

Antonio lo medito un poco:

-No creo, no quiero molestarte tan tarde, solamente ira a comprar algo a la tienda 24 hrs. afuera de la oficina, pero quería decirte otra cosa, algo importante.

Del otro lado de la línea Manon contuvo el aliento:

" _¿Al fin lo dirá?"_

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo quería preguntarte si mañana te apetece salir a cenar a ese restaurante francés que tanto te gusta.

Ella se tuvo que esforzar para esconder el timbre de decepción en su voz:

-Ohhh…., este…, si, está bien, suena genial, ¿celebramos algo?

-Solo quiero pasar un momento especial con la chica más hermosa de España y Bélgica, es todo. Te lo quería pedir en persona, pero ya vez. Arthur no es nada cooperador.

La chica rio:

-Ok, ok, entiendo, si me encantaría.

Antonio rio, alegre y confiado:

-Entonces, ¿en el _Verdún_ a las 8:30 pm?, ¿Te parece?

La chica sonrió:

-En la mesa de siempre.

Y sin decir más colgó. La chica suspiro, no era exactamente su idea de algo especial y diferente, pero se acercaba bastante.

Desde la oficina de la Gerencia se escuchaban los gritos y las risas de Francis y Gilbert:

-¡Apúrate Toni!

-Sí, ya voy.

Del otro lado, Antonio se levantó de un salto y suspiraba nervioso, llevo la mano a su bolsillo y jugo con un pequeño estuche que tenía, contando los segundos para el sábado.

…

-Bien, cuando pida la cuenta, ustedes entraran.

Antonio daba las últimas instrucciones a la pequeña orquesta de 3 hombres, escondida en la parte a cierta distancia de la mesa donde él y Manon cenarían:

-¿Y cuál tocaremos?

El chico hispano busco en el saco que estaba usando y le extendió al músico con el violín un pedazo de papel:

-Esta, es perfecta para la ocasión.

El músico la ley y asintió con ademan amable:

-buena elección señor, un clásico.

-Gracias, recuerden que deben entrar después de que nos entreguen los postres.

El pequeño grupo asintió con y empezó a organizarse, tocando algunos acordes para afinar sus instrumentos.

Se alejó de ahí dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a uno de los meseros, vestido con un impecable esmoquin:

-¿Está todo listo?

Pregunto el hispano nervioso:

-Descuide Señor De Carriedo, se siguieron sus instrucciones al pie de la Letra, entraremos al final del plato fuerte junto con el postre, como usted lo ordeno.

Antonio asintió, un poco más calmado, y buscando de nuevo en su saco le extendió un estuche pequeño, forrado de cuero negro al mesero:

-Recuerde entregárselo al mesero que nos vaya a entregar el postre.

El meso lo tomo con amabilidad y lo guardo de forma muy cuidadosa en los bolsillos de su propio saco:

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe señor de Carriedo, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, está en las manos correctas.

Había algo en aquel mesero que lo calmaba, tal vez era la confianza que emanaba de él, mientras Toni temblaba. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza:

-Se lo agradezco, esto es muy importante para mí.

El mesero le dedico una pequeña y corta reverencia, alejándose del hispano y entrado en la cocina, diciendo a manera de despedida:

 _-Bonne chance.*_

…

Manon estaba afuera del restaurante, el cual estaba construido al más puro estilo de un café parisino.

En la entrada estaban escritos los especiales en una pizarra con guises y en un francés mezclado con español en algunas partes y la fachada estaba decorada por las palabras _"Restaurant Verdun"_ con letras muy grandes y rojas iluminadas por algunas pequeñas lámparas.

La chica dio los pasos que la separaban de la entrada:

-¿Reservación?

Pregunto impasible el recepcionista que, sin siquiera mirarla, revisaba una libreta:

-Sí, debe de estar a Nombre de Antonio Fernández de Carriedo.

El hombre reviso la lista, encontrando el nombre (subrayado con una muy gruesa línea roja) y cambiando su actitud:

-Ahhh…, si, aquí esta, Su compañero ya ha llegado, la está esperando adentro.

Abrió la puerta con amabilidad, dejándola pasar y el la siguió, con la carta en la mano. La siguió por unos escasos 5 metros y apunto a una de las mesas:

-Su mesa _Madame._

Antonio estaba sentado en la mesa, visiblemente nervioso aun que se esforzó por dedicarle una sonrisa amable:

-Buenas noches.

Dijo amablemente mientras se paraba y trataba de alcanzarle la silla para que se sentara:

-No se moleste Señor, yo me encargo.

Con amabilidad el recepcionista aparto a Toni y acerco la silla, permitiendo a Manon sentarse:

 _-Merci._

Agradeció la chica al sentarse, siendo correspondida por la ligera reverencia del mesero. Del otro lado de la mesa, el hispano intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas lo mejor que podía:

-Esta noche el Chef recomienda un _clafoutis*_ de Tomates cereza como entrada, ¿les apetece?

Antonio no comprendió muy bien, pero al ver a Manon alegre por la idea asintió:

-Si, por favor.

El mesero asintió y apunto la orden en su libreta:

-Excelente señor, ¿Qué le apetece de beber?, generalmente se comienza con un vino _Oporto*_.

Toni asintió, él tenía más experiencia en los vinos, en especial en los dulces:

-Tinto, si a la dama no le molesta.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Manon, que asintió con la cabeza:

-Suena perfecto.

Respondió con sencillez. El mesero apunto lo último y se retiró en silencio, dejando a los 2 solos:

-Te vez bien.

Empanzo Antonio, admirándola. La belga se había puesto un sencillo vestido blanco a tirantes que realzaba su figura, con una ligera capa de maquillaje adornando su rostro y su inseparable cinta roja atando su cabello:

-Gracias, pensé que me tendría que vestir bien, hace mucho que no venimos aquí, Tu también te vez muy bien Toni, aunque eso…

La chica apunto con un dedo el cuello de Antonio, más específico a su corbata mal anudada:

-…, No te ayuda mucho.

-Lo siento…

Se disculpó mientras deshacía el nudo deforme:

-…, salí con algo de prisa esta tarde, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas.

Intento hacerlo bien, pero sus dedos eran algo torpes:

-Espera, déjame ayudarte.

La belga se estiro y empezó a anudar el lazo alrededor del cuello con maestría:

-Eres muy buena en esto.

La chica rio de manera algo coqueta:

-Bueno, en la preparatoria tenía que usar corbata…, aparte ayude mucho tiempo a Henri* con la suya cuando entro a clases, solo es cuestión de práctica.

Manon termino y cerró el nudo con delicadeza:

-Gracias.

Ella volvió a sentarse y se acomodó, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios:

-¿Hay alguna razón especial para estar aquí Toni?

Antonio lo pensó un momento, para responderle con una sonrisa confiada y amabilidad:

-No, solo quería hacer algo especial por ti.

-Bueno, lo lograste, este restaurant me encanta.

-Por eso venimos.

El mesero se acercó de nuevo a la pareja con una botella de vino y un par de copas:

-Vino marca Royal Oporto tinto, ¿les agrada?

Antonio estudio un poco la botella, reviso las etiquetas, el tamaño y la coloración del vino en su interior. Aunque no lo admitiera era un amante de los vinos suaves, en especial del Jerez. Sonrió y asintió:

-Por favor, y deje la botella.

El mesero coloco ambas copas sobre la mesa y sirvió una generosa cantidad en cada una. Sello la botella con el corcho y la dejo sobre la mesa:

-Si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme a mi o alguno de mis compañeros.

Y dedicando otra reverencia a la pareja se retiró en silencio, escuchando un gracias proveniente de la mujer:

-Son muy amables aquí, por no decir serviciales.

Dijo Manon mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios, sorbiendo un corto trago:

-Sí, y el vino es muy bueno, justo como me gusta.

-No es normal tener gustos tan dulces Toni, más en alcohol.

-Eso es duro viniendo de ti, que has hecho todas las recetas de postres de los libros.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Le dio otro sorbo a la copa, pasando el sabor del Vino por sus labios y lengua:

-Debo de admitir que es muy bueno, su sabor es muy agradable.

-¿Mas que la cerveza?

La chica le dedico una mirada fría de 2 segundos, y después una risa:

-Tampoco exageremos, es como decir que los Scones de Inglaterra son mejores que la Paella Sevillana.

El chico lo pensó unos segundos, algo dolido en el orgullo:

-Creo que eso fue algo exagerado Manon…

Ella volvió a reír.

-Supongo que sí, pero entiendes el punto.

Ambos se enfrascaron en la conversación, perdiéndose hasta que alguien los llamo:

-Disculpen, Señor De Carriedo.

Era el anterior jefe de meseros con el que Toni hablo:

-Tenemos una situación que tiene que ver con usted, si gusta acompañarme.

De un salto Antonio lo se levantó de la silla y comenzó a seguir al Mesero, dejando a Manon sola en la mesa con una promesa:

-Volveré en unos minutos, lo siento.

 **Glosario.**

 **Manon Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Bélgica.

 **Elizabeta Héderváry:** Nombre Oficial de Hungria.

 **Roderich Edelstein:** Nombre Oficial de Austria.

 **Francis Bonnefoy:** Nombre Oficial de Francia.

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Nombre Oficial de Prusia.

 _ **Brillant:**_ Brillante en francés.

 _ **Bonne chance:**_ Buena Suerte en francés.

 _ **Clafoutis:**_ Es una típica tarta francesa que se elabora horneando en un molde cerezas bañadas en una masa líquida parecida a la de los crepes. La masa se hace con huevos, harina, leche, mantequilla y azúcar, y se cuaja durante la cocción.

 _ **Oporto:**_ Pertenece al género de vinos conocido como vinos fortificados.

 **Henri Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Luxemburgo.


End file.
